Carmen Gomez
| title = Acting Chief engineer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Junior Grade | insignia1 = | mother = | father = | siblings = | image2 = NHgomez.jpg | caption2 = Gomez in 2380 }} Carmen Gomez was a junior engineer serving aboard the since 2383. In the 2370s through the early 2380s, she was the Chief Engineer aboard the . ( , ) Childhood Gomez was born in the city of New Orleans on the 23rd of October 2351. Academy years During her time at the Academy, she became friends with Joanna Withrome. ("Mandrake's Stand") Starfleet years Immediately out of the Academy, Ensign Gomez was assigned as a low ranking engineer attached to the construction team, through the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. With the outbreak of the Dominion War, Starfleet reassigned her to a combat ship. The Dominion War In early 2374, Gomez was assigned to the , under Captain Victor Mandrake. Operation Return During the battle, the took a direct hit, causing an explosion in engineering, which resulted in the death of the ship's chief engineer. Captain Mandrake promoted the junior engineer Ensign Carmen Gomez to a field promotion of Lieutenant and made her the ship's new chief engineer. After the battle, Starfleet Command upheld the promotion. ("Stranded") Disappearance In 2375, before the end of the war, the Vulture disappeared. Starfleet considered the ship and crew causalities of war. It was later discovered that the Tealuians had something to do with the starship's disappearance. Reappearance In 2380 the Vulture reappeared in the Great Barrier Rift, located at the edge of the Oralian sector. Mandrake and the crew made contact with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the . Mandrake and his crew then tried to take over the Pioneer. With help from Gomez, who was friends with Joanna Withrome, the Pioneer s chief engineer, Kelsoe, and his crew were able to thwart Mandrake's coup. Court Martial inquiry Gomez, along with the majority of the Vulture crew, were brought up on charges of mutiny. At Gomez's , Joanna Withrome, Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, and some of her old instructors from the Academy spoke on her behalf. In the end, the board of inquiry against Gomez was dropped, but she was demoted in rank to Lieutenant Junior Grade. ("Mandrake's Stand", "Stranded") Assigned to Horizon Project In 2382, one of Gomez's old Academy instructors recommended her for the Horizon Project. When she arrived at the Jupiter Shipyards, she was surprised to find out that it was Professor Beltram. Stranded While aboard the , Gomez, along with the rest of the crew, became lost in an unknown part of space when the Horizon had to make a jump while under attack from Breen forces. ("Jump") Named Acting Chief Engineer After Beltram was injured in the Breen attack, Gomez took control of engineering. When Commander Jack Keller discovered she had done so, he became furious. They visited sickbay, where Dr. Kelly Saunders explained to Keller that Beltram was in a coma and that the ship needed an acting chief engineer. Keller reluctantly agreed to allow Gomez the opportunity. Later, after a series of uncontrolled jumps, as a result of the damage from the Breen attack and some unusual anomalies, the Horizon appeared in the Treelan system, where the crew met a hospitable race. During the jumps, all the female crewmen, including Gomez, disappeared. The reason was unknown, but the crew ultimately believed it had to do with some anomaly. ("Stranded") Safe harbor Along with the rest of the crew, Gomez believed that they found a safe harbor when they encountered a mobile space station known as Sanctuary Outpost. While supervising the outpost's repairs to engineering, Gomez and Lt. Colonel Morgan were abducted by the Administrator. When she woke up on Sanctuary Outpost, Gomez learned that the station was completely automated and that the Administrator was a computer construct. ("Sanctuary") Starfleet service record Starfleet Academy (2369-2373) - Rank: Cadet Starfleet Corps of Engineers (2373) - Rank: Ensign - Post: Junior Engineer (2374-2380) - Rank: Lieutenant - Post: Chief Engineer Horizon Project (2382) - Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade - Post: Engineer (2383- ) - Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade - Post: Senior Engineer Honors 8 Commendations, and the Operation Return Medal. Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Starfleet lieutenants (junior grade) Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)